One for the Money
by rurouni madness-battousai obsession
Summary: Exlingerie saleswoman Kagome has no money. Desperate to get some she is forced to take the one job available to her: bounty hunting. Her first assignment is of the murderer Inuyasha who is worth 10,000 dollars who she used to know personally in the past.


**A/N: This is my first Inuyasha fanfic! I read the book 'One for the Money' by Janet Evanovich and I realized how similar a lot of the characters where and that's how I got my inspiration, so sit back and enjoy!**

Chapter One: 'So You Had a Bad Day'

'Loser, you got what you deserved,' I smirked as I sat at my breakfast table munching on a muffin. I was looking at the front page of the newspaper. The serial rapist Kansuke Suzuki had been caught after spending many weeks of brutalizing women. I was about to turn to the next page of the story when another headline caught my eye. 'Ex-cop Inuyasha Takahashi Murders a Civilian'.

I nearly choked on a piece of muffin. I knew Inuyasha Takahashi!

* * *

Flashback:

"Kagome, did you see how Hojo was admiring you?" my friend Eri questioned with a glint of mischief in her brown eyes.

I turned scarlet and shook my head. "Of course not! He's probably just 'admiring' my new mp3 player! Mom saved up for a long time to get it for my birthday!"

It was true. It was my new prized possession. I cradled it in my hands and grinned.

As we rounded the soccer field to get to the bus stop a 150 pound body came hurdling towards me as it screamed "Get out of my way, wench!"

My mp3 player went sailing into the air and in slow motion I watched it crash to the ground and bust apart.

I felt my eyes well up with tears. My family weren't the richest people in the world so it was hard for my mother to save up enough money.

"Hey!" I yelled at the boy. His name was Inuyasha and I'd always felt sorry for him before. After all he was a half-demon and so he'd never been able to fit in well. But now there was no sympathy left in me and now I was just really PISSED. "Why did you do that?"

He wasn't listening to me. He had gotten the ball and he kicked it into the goal. His long silver hair reflected off the sunlight as he tossed it back arrogantly while whooping in victory.

"You jerk! Do you have any idea how much money that cost?"

His amber eyes turned towards me and he sneered, "Does it really look like I care? I won the game after all."

* * *

(Present)

"I hope whoever catches him does it quickly and painfully." I muttered after I had finished the story. Supposedly he had murdered some guy named Jakotsu with a shot through the heart and some witnesses had seen him flee the scene.

I sighed and put the paper down. I wiped the crumbs off the table into the trashcan and glanced up at the clock and my face went pale. It was 9:00 'Damn,' I was 30 minutes late to work.

I ran out the door and slammed it behind me all the while thinking 'Another thing to show that Inuyasha is ruining my life.'

888

"Miss Kagome, I'm afraid to inform you that we've made some cuts and so we've had to let you go."

I stared blankly at my boss until I fully understood what was happening.

"So… I'm fired?"

"No. Laid off."

'Great, who is going to need a low-experienced lingerie saleswoman in Tokyo?' I thought bitterly as I took out the few possessions in my small cubicle and sulked out of the room.

I opened my car door, got in, and slammed the door behind me.

I put the key in the ignition and the engine spluttered. I groaned and tried again. It didn't work. Thirty minutes later I had tried everything so I ended up calling a towing company. When a truck arrived they took me and my car to the car repair place a few miles away.

After 8 hours of waiting and reading the same articles in some gossip rag, I'd picked up at the near-by 7-11; I waited for "the news". My legs were tired from standing in heals all day and my hair was becoming extremely frizzy from the heat and humidity.

Finally a boy about four years older than me walked over to me and said, "I'm sorry, miss, but there was nothing we could do. You should get a new car."

I as so angry that I stomped my foot against the ground and… my heel snapped off.

888

After taking the subway to a stop a few blocks away from my mother's house I could feel a sob rising in my throat. The sun was setting and I had just experienced the worst day of my life. In the same day I had been reminded that Inuyasha existed, I got fired, my car was dead, and my heel broke.

After I was about to turn the corner on my mother's street I saw a man with silver hair getting into a red car 20 meters ahead of me. It was the same hair I had seen five years ago!

Instead of going to my mother's house I ran up to him, not caring that my other heel had snapped off too, and caught him before he got into the car.

"Inuyasha! Wait! What the hell are you doing here?"

He turned around and his eyes filled with shock which quickly turned to rage. "Well if it isn't the girl who ran over me two years ago!"

Remembering the "accident" made me blush but it didn't stop me from yelling back at him, "Well at least I'm not a murderer!"

"You almost were!"

"Shut up!"

"You were the one who came over here wench!"

Before I could retort he got into his car and drove away. When Inuyasha was out of sight I realized how stupid I had been. 'If he is a murderer he could have killed me right then! Insulting him didn't really help my chances either…'

I bit my lip and turned around to head towards my mother's house.

888

"So you got fired, baby?"

"Mm-hmm." I mumbled into my mother's chest. I had cried for a good two hours when I had gotten home. I told her all about the details of my horrible day, leaving out the Inuyasha part, but even without him it was bad enough.

"Aren't you already down on my payments for your apartment, Kagome?" My grandpa asked me.

Maybe going to my mother's house for dinner wasn't such a good idea.

"I have n-nothing to do!" I blubbered, "N-no one wants to hire a lingerie saleswoman who didn't g-graduate from college and worked at a cheap d-department store!"

My mother continued to stroke my hair. "If you can't find any other job, my friend's son has a business. His name is Miroku and he's such a fine young man!"

"What kind of job is it?" I asked, wiping away my tears.

"Bounty hunting."

**A/N: So, what do you think?**

**I hoped you liked Inuyasha's last name, I sure did!**

**You will find out in the next chapter about the whole 'Kagome running over Inuyasha incident'**

**Don't you just feel so bad for Kagome?**

**Please review!**


End file.
